


风眼

by rays8059



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 明智吾郎对雨宫莲有难以描摹的感情，谈不上喜欢，也谈不上恨。那样微弱的感情困在狭隘的内心里，日积月累，引来蚂蚁啃噬。细小的牙齿上沾满毒液，虽不致死，但总能让人彻夜难眠。





	风眼

雨宫莲在他半梦半醒的夜里化作了一只鸟。那只鸟太漂亮了，身形大出同类不少，脖子昂得老长，在同类簇拥下悠然自得的散着步。眼睛似两颗乌溜溜的黑色玛瑙，含着富润透亮的天光。他羽毛丰盈，在阳光下看起来油光水滑，下面藏着结实的肌肉表皮和交错纵横的青色血管。要是捏住他，还能感受到跳动的心脏和温热的血液。

捏住他。明智在梦里产生奇异的想法，他觉得自己只是想伸手去摸他。但动作引起了鸟儿的警惕，他扭过脖子，用黑色的鸟喙梳理羽毛，一双黑漆漆的眼珠打量着明智，印出他小心又滑稽的表情。

于是雨宫莲抖了抖翅膀，毫无悬念的飞走，明智只来得及碰到他的尾巴尖，光滑细腻的羽毛纹理倏然消失在指尖。

明智吾郎想要捏碎他。像捏碎一只聒噪的蝉，免得他在梦里喧闹不已。想让他在手中模糊一片，握住他修长的脖颈，手指收缩，羽毛炸起，眼里充盈满水光。明智觉得自己手在颤抖，凑近了才发现是他胸腔里传来近似于悲鸣的闷哼，一声接连一声，像一首刺耳的歌。不属于动物的青筋从手掌用力处蜿蜒开，漫上下颌 。仿佛是死亡的诅咒，布满全身就会暴毙而亡。

明智在梦里自信的想，飞吧，但这是我的梦。

他想得不错，雨宫莲飞不出他的梦境。

他最终捏碎了他。骨骼咔嚓作响，血肉碎屑沾上羽毛，连那双漆黑的眼珠，也由于挤压的力量凸出眼眶。

鲜红的血液深入掌纹，明智感受到生命的流逝，他在风中笑了起来，狂风扭曲了梦境，他却出奇的平静，一种拥有的充实感填满了他的内心。

这时，掌中的一滩肉块开始说话，明智勉强分辨清楚雨宫莲的鸟喙，坚硬无比，他无法捏碎它，任由它嵌进肉里，一张一合。

放弃吧，你杀不死我。坚硬的鸟喙开始唱歌，刺耳无比，明智伸手粗暴的掰开鸟喙，像掰开一个橙子那样一分为二，果肉炸裂。歌声没有停止，他还在喋喋不休的唱着。

化成鸟儿的雨宫莲话比平时还要多，哪怕他已经碎成一滩浆糊。

明智只能眼睁睁看着那一团看不出形状的血肉蠕动起来，仿若镜头倒放。骨骼被拼接，血管重新连通，新鲜的血液输送其中，炸开的心脏重又缩紧，皮肉也缝合好，看不出痕迹，羽毛也随之被一根根粘上。凝固的血液就像退潮的海平面，慢慢显露出最初的模样。

雨宫莲在明智手中重生，此刻他的眼珠也完好的镶上。他镇定自若，在凶手的掌心里梳理羽毛。

明智仿佛感应到什么，一种无能为力感涌上心头，却还是挣扎着想把他困在怀中。

鸟儿何其灵活，他早在明智行动前就飞了起来，钻出他的怀抱，飞到他绝对够不到的高度，发出一声自由的清啸。

飞舞的鸟儿何其美丽，几乎快消失在刺眼的天光中。

不，你别走，你只能是我的。

雨宫莲头也不回的飞走了。明智知道，他的梦，也该醒了。

梦里的雨宫莲留给他满手羽毛，明智醒过来，脸色难看地走进卫生间，把沾满羽毛的裤子丢到了洗衣机里。

 

***

今天是雨宫莲被抓后的第一个早上，明智吾郎做了个关于他的梦。梦里轻飘飘的羽毛有了实体，黏在他手中。最初的一把羽毛已经干透了，沿着掌纹覆上一层浑浊的薄膜，散发着淡淡的腥味。

明智迅速又熟练地用掉了整瓶消毒水，一双手泡在蓝绿色的液体里快腌渍入味。他还嫌不够，羽毛留下的黏滑感始终无法根除，但最后一道催命的闹钟打断了他的动作。

这并不算一个好梦。他想。

然后他穿好衣服，收拾完一切走出公寓。

 

等到检察院的地下审讯室时，关于怪盗的审讯已经进行到尾声。他神色如常，道别了刚走出审讯室的新岛冴，讯速的反锁上插销。

雨宫莲一动不动的坐在椅子上，双手反折扣在身后。明智警惕地踹了踹雨宫莲的脚，谨防这位怪盗留有最后的挣扎。然而他只似晕了过去，明智下脚不重，怪盗的身子也就软绵绵的随着这一脚的幅度要栽不栽。

明智扶住他，顺手捏起他的下巴。雨宫莲即使晕过去也并不安稳，藏在刘海下面的两道眉毛死死绞在一起，整张脸全是伤，被人用拳头或者鞋尖，砸破了血管，蒙在表皮下，组成一滩凝固的乌青色，撑得半张脸皮都肿起。

饱满又脆弱。明智吾郎想起梦里被捏碎的鸟类尸体，血肉的腥味混着福尔马林的臭味，在无风的审讯室里发酵催化，让他想吐。

威风凛凛的怪盗团首领——至少在昨天是——成了笼中囚鸟。赌场成了他的谢幕舞台，五光十色的镭射灯下怪盗身手矫捷，虚晃一枪躲过警方的抓捕，打破巨大的彩绘玻璃窗逃之夭夭。怪盗翻飞的衣摆变成了鸟类的翅膀，溅落的玻璃残渣也变成月光下闪闪发光的宝石。

怪盗在奇幻空间里的笑容足够牵动人心，可没人会分神欣赏，他们展开巨大的捕鸟器，将振翅欲飞的怪盗囫囵关在铁笼。

然后，他成为了玻璃展柜里欲飞的鸟类标本，胸口翎羽鲜艳，头颅高昂。底座下还点缀着宝石和红色的绸缎，接受世人的惊呼和赞叹。

雨宫莲折了翅膀，依旧在耳边不依不饶：“放弃吧。”

明智又一次站在了风暴中心，稍有不慎狂风就会把他的假面撕扯得七零八落，那些碎片组成了梦里飘摇的羽毛，层层叠叠地覆盖了他的视线。只在微小的缝隙里，露出一点雨宫莲苍白又伤痕累累的脸。

他从未长时间的、像现在这样正大光明的打量着他。受伤状态的雨宫莲有种奇异的美感，那些淤痕仿佛是高温烤就的釉面青花，烙进素坯里，起了一层雾蒙蒙的毛边。

以往的雨宫莲是鲜活的，是自信的，甚至称得上令人厌恶。但此刻却像一只瑟缩的家禽，蜷成团，任人宰割。明智涌起一点畅快的念头，梦中的场景又重现。他们像凭空铸造的精铁城墙，轻而易举的击溃了自己最后的防线。

明智凑近他，鼻尖相抵，目光碎成了一片深色的海洋，声音低沉又蛊惑人心：“我说过，你只能是我的。”

 

唯一庆幸的是，审讯室的隔音效果足够好，明智又是狮童特批来最后审讯的，警力和设备全都打点好，不落一点痕迹。只要从里面反锁，没人知道这间逼仄的审讯室里发生过什么。明智相信第二天的局势会更加混乱，犹如热带风暴，把所有存在的证据都搅碎掩埋。

明智握着怪盗的大腿根，把他抬高，自己对着他挤上了那张窄的不能再窄的折叠椅。明智的动作并不算温柔，甚至有些发泄似的粗暴，不知药效太猛还是受伤昏厥的缘故，雨宫莲一动不动，卸下了所有防备和力量，两条腿便以一个羞耻的姿势，软趴趴的坐在侦探的大腿上。如果不是反铐在背后的双手牵扯了他的动作，他现在应该能枕在明智颈窝上。

侦探慢条斯理的划过雨宫莲胸前，隔着手套慢慢掐着怪盗的乳尖，粗暴的按进胸膛，又掐着捻动，不一会湿透的衬衫下就浸出一点挺立的粉色。明智隔着湿漉漉的衬衣揉捻它，昏迷状态的雨宫莲发出一声猫似的鼻音。

他低下头，顺势亲吻怪盗干燥的嘴唇。也不知道是不是没有喝水的缘故，雨宫莲本能的回应着明智的吻，无意识地想汲取更多。

侦探拉开自己和雨宫莲的距离，脱下手套，扯下领带绑在他眼上，确定他恢复神智后不会看到自己才满意的下了手。他余光瞥见地上散落了三四支用完的自白剂针管，药效肯定还未散去，蒙眼也只是多此一举，但聪明如明智，是决计不会让自己陷入百分之一的风险里。

 

他解开了雨宫莲的衬衣，藏在衣服之下的更多伤口暴露出来，密密麻麻，像是被荆棘缠绕住的夜莺。尖刺刺入他的身体，鲜血染满羽毛。

他觉得目眩神迷，带有薄茧的手指抚上那些伤痕，像是在临摹一件艺术品。他手指往下，褪去雨宫莲碍事的裤子。先前审讯他的人似乎是淋了他很多水，连内裤都湿透，紧紧贴在胯骨处，露出裆部鼓囊囊的形状。

他扯开湿透的内裤，将雨宫莲还未完全勃起的阴茎握在手中，拟作交合的揉搓了几下，很快便在手中胀大，不断浸出透明的液体。

他就着前列腺液的润滑，顺势撑开了雨宫莲紧实的臀缝，指甲刮过细密的褶皱，对准中间的穴口慢慢挤了进去。

被侵入的疼痛让雨宫莲短暂的清醒过来，也就在那一刻，坐在明智身上的雨宫莲突然发力，扭过身一脚踹向前者的腰腹。大概是没有料到药效挥发得如此快，明智躲闪不及，硬生生挨了一脚。

雨宫莲那一脚几乎快踹得他五脏六腑移了位，他狼狈地从地上爬起来，吐出口血沫，用尽全力地把雨宫莲连同折叠椅一起掀翻在地。

礼尚往来，这一掀雨宫莲整个人侧翻过去，双手还被扣在椅背后，脑袋却失去支撑，结结实实地撞击在水泥地板上，疼得他眼冒金星。

这还没完，雨宫莲感觉那人跌跌撞撞地扑上来，率先用手肘箍住了自己的腿，然后一点冰冷的液体伴随着滚烫的呼吸溅在自己脖颈间。双眼不能视物，感官便在黑暗里放大，那种感觉像被一条毒蛇缠住，猎物一动不动，只能眼睁睁看着它露出尖利的牙齿。

雨宫莲控制不住的扭动，企图挣脱明智的挟制。自白剂药效才过半，刚刚那脚又用完了他所有的力气，虽然意识混混沌沌，但在危机之下竟生出一股之外的力量，一时间竟逼得明智无从下手。

压在身上的人仿佛失去了耐心，不愿与他僵持，毫不留情地按住他身上的伤口，尖酸和钝痛让他倒吸一口冷气，全身的肌肉也在瞬间松懈下来，明智看准时机，眼疾手快的把最后一支自白剂注射进他颈间。

 

自白剂的药效很快发挥作用，审讯室里弥漫着一股冰冷又刺鼻的味道，让明智想到暴风雨时伴随闪电翻滚的浪潮。明智不住皱眉。他歪歪斜斜地靠在墙面上，好不容易喘过一口气，感觉五脏六腑被翻搅抽离躯体又被胡乱塞回了胸腔。

这股浪潮打翻了在雷电中穿梭的鸟儿，淋湿了它的羽毛，折断了它的翅膀。剧烈挣扎的雨宫莲像呛了水一般喘息着，又像一条捞出水面濒临窒息的鱼。肚皮白花花的肉和湿透的白衬衣搅在一起，让人眼晕。

明智的注射手法并不纯熟，拔出针尖的时候划破了皮肤，渗出一点血珠。明智舌尖慢慢描摹过雨宫莲侧颈动脉，血锈味在嘴里漫开，然后他对着雨宫莲的喉结，轻轻咬了下去。侦探的犬齿异常尖利，雨宫莲还停留在被锐利针头刺入的恐惧中，不安分的扭了扭脖子。

明智抵住他的后颈，压低声音：“别动。”

还在挣扎的雨宫莲动作一滞，他维持着抻着脖子的状态，哼哧哼哧地发出浓重的踹息，竟慢慢地安静下来。

过量摄入的自白剂充当了短暂的精神控制药物，这维持不了多久，但足够让明智兴奋不已，得以进行自己秘不可宣的梦境。

“解开裤子。”明智把雨宫莲的头按在自己的裤子拉链处，声音颤抖。

意识不清的雨宫莲居然能分辨出明智想要表达的意思，尽管双手被反铐，他还是凑近明智，侧脸蹭到了制服裤子的拉链所在处，像一只孤苦无依的猫儿祈求路人的怜悯。然后伸出舌头把拉链卷到牙齿边，向下拉开了它。

接着，他用舌头摸索到内裤边，用牙齿扯下。里面的性器早就勃起，随着内裤的拉开拍在雨宫莲脸上。

雨宫莲下意识想躲开，却被强行按了回去。与注射器的冰冷尖锐不同，面前的东西坚硬又滚烫，像一柄轻易就能将他贯穿的凶器。可他头脑混沌，无法反抗，耳边响起的声音让他不由自主地靠近。

“舔它。”

雨宫莲不受控制地舔起明智的性器，他无法全部含下，只能侧着脸用舌尖慢慢舔舐着侧边凸起的青筋。这点细微的动作对于兴致上头的明智不亚于隔靴搔痒，于是他抵住雨宫莲的后颈窝，已经完全挺立的性器就抵达了咽喉深处。突然的刺激让雨宫莲生理性的一阵干呕，喉咙和口腔瞬间缩紧，内壁湿热柔软，挤压得明智差点缴枪投降。

明智已经不知道该说雨宫莲善解人意还是自白剂的药效过于高科技，雨宫莲过于顺从，以至于让他脑子里那些肮脏的念头足以全部显现。

摆弄猎物的兴奋已经盖过了原本的羞耻心，礼义廉耻，温良恭俭，在这一刻微不足道，都不如雨宫莲一滴痛苦的眼泪有价值。

“莲……”明智第一次念出这个名字，跪在他身下的雨宫莲似乎是听到呼唤，动作略有迟缓，微微抬起头来看着他，平日里蹦不出什么好话的嘴巴此刻被明智的阴茎塞得满满当当，津液和分泌物糊得到处都是。

不过雨宫莲并没有停下，但他的动作实在没什么技巧可言，舌头胡乱搅动，犬齿还磨得肿胀的性器隐隐生疼。

“停下。”明智手指插入雨宫莲黑色的卷发间，拨开被汗水濡湿的刘海，蒙在他眼前的浅色领带浸出了深色的泪渍，两颊胡乱交错着更多的泪痕，两片嘴唇也微微张开，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，呈现出迷茫的痴态。

这无疑一团炫目的火焰，烧尽了明智最后一点零星的理智。还想毁掉更多，无论是被簇拥的他，还是游刃有余的他，和他尽力拥在一起，让这把火烧成焦黑的骨架。

 

“趴下去。”

雨宫莲胸口抵在冰冷的地板上，膝盖弯折成九十度，臀部高高翘起，露出里面正在不断收缩的穴口。

明智掰开他的臀瓣，滚烫的性器正摩擦着穴口周围的嫩肉，分泌的液体蹭得到处都是，不一会就湿滑一片。明智并不打算进入，只用两根手指探进了穴口。

异物进入的不适让雨宫莲收紧穴口，但肠道里又湿又滑，明智只轻轻翻搅，雨宫莲便浑身颤抖着卸下防线。滑腻的肠液从指缝间溢得满手都是，手指在柔软的肠道间稍微换了个角度，轻易地就攻略了最柔软的点。

在折磨人上，这位初出茅庐的侦探倒有着十足的耐心。

他的手指不断挤压着前列腺，拟作交合的动作也只是胡乱翻搅。但初次经历的雨宫莲哪里受得住他这样操弄，发出一声短促的叫喊，便在他手中草草的射了一滩。

高潮还未褪去，臀瓣就被人粗暴的掰开，先前那滚烫的性器，似乎等待已久，端头抵住被开拓得又热又软的后穴，慢慢挤了进去。

侦探的尺寸十分可观，把容纳自己的括约肌撑开撑平，内里的肠道湿滑柔软，进入的瞬间就将性器包裹起来，严丝合缝的绞在一起。

雨宫莲的双手仍旧被铐在身后，只能用半张脸和胸膛支撑身体的平衡。

侦探修剪整齐的指甲温柔地刮着雨宫莲不断分泌出液体的马眼，甚至按压进其中。雨宫莲快要射出来的欲望被侦探毫不留情的掐住，他绷紧背脊发出一声痛苦的闷哼，后穴也骤然夹紧。而后者毫无察觉，只拍了拍他的屁股示意他放松。

他提防着雨宫莲的反抗，雨宫莲一动，他便迅速扣住他的手腕往下一压。猛然的贯穿几乎使雨宫莲的叫喊带上了哭腔，连手腕都因为挣扎幅度过大的缘故，嵌出了一圈手铐留下的红痕。

明智不知轻重的撞击着，抽离他的身体又狠狠贯穿，淫液和肠液混在一起，随着交合的动作发出噗呲的声音。雨宫莲已经被操开了，整个人软绵绵的倒在地上，与地面接触的半张脸由于抽插的幅度过大扭曲起来，能看见的另外半张脸却失了神，往日怪盗的神采不复存在，只剩下日暮穷途的狼狈。

明智拉起他，胸膛贴着怪盗的背脊。雨宫莲越是狼狈他便越是不可遏制的兴奋，这病态已经深入骨髓，无法拔除。他操得雨宫莲发出断断续续的闷哼，直到雨宫莲全身颤抖着发出哭泣一般的呜咽。

“放了我吧……”他一开口，嗓子竟发出嘶哑的气音。

明智舔舐着雨宫莲的耳垂，一连串的热气涌入他的耳窝：“你不喜欢？”

“……喜……”他艰难的开口，才发出一个音节，后面便泄气似的没了声音，明智凑近了才发现原来他狠狠地咬住了自己的嘴唇，力度之大，几乎浸出血来。

明智反手钳住了他的下颌，迫使他张开嘴巴，“好，好，我就如你所愿。”他气极反笑，却在慌忙中忘了掩饰自己声音，害怕露出破绽的明智当即闭嘴，加重了抽插的频率，把所有疑虑都撞碎，揉进骨血之中。

明智的手不断戳弄着雨宫莲高挺的性器顶端，下身也加快速度的抽送。前后的夹击让雨宫莲几欲抽噎出声，发出不成音节的哭喊。濒临破音边缘的声音让明智想起梦里聒噪的鸟，他摸索到丢在一旁的内裤，胡乱揉成团塞进雨宫莲的嘴里，更加变本加厉的贯穿了他。

肉体敦实的撞击声盖过了雨宫莲堵在胸腔里的声音，每一次碰撞都准确的碾在前列腺上，他放开堵塞在雨宫莲前端的手指，压抑太久的精液便随着主人无法控制的呻吟，一股一股溅在审讯室的地板上。

 

高潮过去，明智并没有撤出，性器维持着半软的形态留在肠道深处。他抱着雨宫莲翻过身，体内的柱体磨得红肿的软肉一阵收缩。高潮带来的不应期并没有让雨宫莲充满快感，反而火辣辣地疼。

“我放你走，那么你希望救你的人是谁。”

自白剂的药效快要全部挥发，明智心里最后的一点私心也慢慢膨大，鬼迷心窍和鬼使神差在争分夺秒的时刻发挥得分毫不差。

明智抬高他的腿，继续摆弄他软下去的阴茎，酸涩的感觉使他全身抖动，抗拒地弓起脊梁。些微的快感又重新从脚指缝，头发丝汇聚到更湿热的深处。他实在是没有任何力气，只能精疲力竭地靠在明智肩窝，任由肿胀的性器在抵腰腹间摩擦。绑在眼睛上的领带悄悄滑到鼻梁，他艰难地睁开眼，眉骨上的淤青使他整个眼皮都耷拉下来，难以适应审讯室惨白的灯光。

明智没地深了些，换来雨宫莲的发颤的呻吟。

雨宫莲喘息未停，抽气似的咳嗽，把一个音节说得吞吞吐吐。

他说：“A……”

明智瞳孔不敢置信的缩紧，心脏被牵扯着拽出胸腔，也许还撞断了几根肋骨。可他的动作却比脑子转得还要快，一个深入撞碎了雨宫莲要说完的话。

这次喘息的人换成了明智，像溺水之人抓到了浮木，在暴风雨中飘摇到岸上，许久才有了心跳。

他活了下来，但他害怕，甚至于恼怒。有一点零碎的念头在脑中拼凑成形，他不敢想，干脆一摆手，掀翻了它。

他得以继续在雨宫莲体内冲撞，发泄般的撞顶着柔软的点。身上的人似乎不再挣扎，乖顺的配合着他的动作。

随着一个深顶，最后一股精液灌进肠道深处。雨宫莲扬起脖子，颤抖着射出一点寡淡的白精，明智揉捏着他的臀瓣，又用力顶得更深了些。雨宫莲生生被顶到失禁，可怜的性器似再也射不出东西的跳动了几下，然后从顶端慢慢渍出一小股水流，浅色的尿液和交合处漏出的精液混在一起，淌了一地。

雨宫莲终于彻底失去意识。明智从他体内撤出的时候还带出了一小截已经被磨得红肿不堪的软肉，后穴维持着向外翻起的姿态，还不能完全闭合，一股一股的往外涌着白浊的黏液，粘满狭窄的股缝，顺着之前半干的痕迹一直滑到还在隐隐抽搐的大腿内侧。

审讯室里没有风——结束这荒唐的行为后——明智却慢慢清醒过来，怀中拥着失去意识的雨宫莲，深红的眼珠里藏着暗沉的光。他低头吻了吻雨宫莲的侧脸，表情一半纳进阴影里，低沉又阴鸷。另一半暴露在发白的灯光下，温柔又沉迷。

他靠近他，仿佛在暴风雨中歌唱的海妖，引诱迷途的船夫一头扎进黑色的浪潮。他声音轻柔，在他耳边呢喃。

“我会救你的。”

 

他抱着昏迷不醒的人走进风中，凛冽的风暴切碎了他们。

 

-完-


End file.
